


Monsters and Maidens

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Sad, dont expect this to be happy, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: She always knew her brother wouldn’t just abandon her to the claws of the Lannisters, wouldn’t just abandon her in Kings Landing.
Relationships: Robb Stark & Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Monsters and Maidens

He pulled her into his arms, the way he had when they were young and played monsters-and-maidens, when he was the dashing knight who saved the princess.

“I have you Sansa, you’re safe now.” He whispered into her hair, uncaring of the tears that soaked his furs.

She burrowed into his chest, burrowed into the safety and feeling of home he represented. She knew he wouldn’t just abandon her to the claws of the Lannisters, wouldn’t just abandon her in Kings Landing.

Not her brother.

Not the boy who had sworn to protect her always when he stood over her cradle.

He walked with her in his arms unchallenged out of the red wall of the castle. Walked with her out of the cesspit of a city, unchallenged and unfaltering.

His arms remained strong around her, seeming to not feel her weight at all.

She did not look up as they left, did not look away from his face. His eyes so like her own, the blue they shared with their mother.

She did not look back at the Red Keep. Did not look back at her place of torment.

With his arms around her she could no longer feel the pain in her back, could no longer feel the marks and wounds from Joffrey’s latest weapon.

She shifted at the memory and Robb glanced down at her with oft eyes and a gentle smile.

“Not long now Sansa, we’re nearly there. We all missed you so much.”

It was in a grove she did not recognise that he finally set her down. Set her down onto a patch of moss softer than a feather bed, but his arms did not move from around her. He was loath to let her go now that he had her once more.

A gentle hand ran over her hair and she looked from her brother for the first time to see the tear-filled eyes of her mother.

Her mother looked older than she had since she had last seen her, yet somehow younger at the same time. Her eyes were older with pain and sorrow, but her features were the smooth softness that she recalled from when she was but a babe.

“My sweet child, what have they done to you.” Her mother’s voice was choked with tears and her hand reached out to stroke her cheek.

She shut her eyes at the gentle touch of her mother, a touch she had longed for, for so very long.

The hand left her cheek and her eyes remained shut, she had no desire to see her mother crying, no desire to be pulled from this sweetness among her family.

Her brother’s arms jostled her gently, “Open your eyes sweetling, it’s not just mother who has missed you.”

She opened her eyes and felt tears start to fill them at the grey ones that awaited her. Grey eyes she had last seen glazed with death.

A broad thumb wiped away the tear that escaped to trickle down her cheek.

“I’m so sorry.” Her father said, “So sorry that you and Arya were dragged into all this mess.”

She reached up to grasp the broad, familiar hand, with its pattern of callouses as known to her as her own. Her father grasped back, and smiled, her mother at his shoulder, together again as they should have been.

Sansa smiled.

She was home.

* * *

It had been a maid who had discovered her.

A maid who had screamed and ran through the halls after finding her.

The king had laughed at the news, even as his mother and grandfather cursed at the loss of their hostage, at the loss of the key to the North.

He had raged in the end though, when he had realised he had lost his favourite plaything.

The official line was that she had died from a fever, though the blood staining her sheets countered that. The blood from her back, from a beating gone too far.

Few across the kingdoms believed that lie. Not when the king’s cruelty was so well known.

The North and Riverlands, those places which had just begun to settle with the loss of their king, rose up once more with a great fierceness. They pledged their forces to Stannis Baratheon, the better to remove the Lannisters who had destroyed the Starks.

Dorne withdrew their forces from the Crownlands, withdrew their support, for they would not help a family that killed little girls.

And when the Lannister were gone, when there was a new king on the throne. When the new Lord Stark had been placed in Winterfell, recovered from Skagos with his Wildling protector, her bones were sent from Kings Landing to be interred in the crypts.

And as her tomb was sealed, as the Lord spoke of the sister he could barely remember, a dove flew from the godswood at the Red Keep and a wolf howled in the Riverlands.

But Sansa Stark knew nothing of this, she remained, curled up in her brother’s arms, for he had come for her, as she knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you want to chat with me about my work, or in general, come find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
